Getting Ready
by Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan
Summary: What happens when Damon sees Bonnie changing in his room? What will he do? This is set during Season 2 before the 60's dance. I'm just going to say that this is pure smut, because that's what it is! Damon/Bonnie LEMONS. Comment/Review (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This in my very first Damon/Bonnie fanfic! Hope you guys like it. This WAS meant to be a one-shot but I didn't think it was going to turn out this long. And I know that I didn't really capture the characters personality and I am sorry I really did try! Comment/Review! I'm also on Twitter: sophiayork13 if you guys like any of the fandoms I do or want to comment on my stories. I hope I did the smut justice (; Enjoy  
**

**ALL mistakes are mine! I also don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena had told her that Stefan might have something for the 60's dance, that they might be able to wear. That had been three hours ago, yet Bonnie sat in the Salvator's living room waiting for Elena. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind her, she knew that voice, hated it sometimes but other times it was part of her dark fantasies.

Bonnie jumped slightly as Damon appeared in front of her, "I'm waiting for Elena" she said in a confident voice as she stood up.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Elena? She's not here"

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes she is. She's with Stefan picking out an outfit for the dance"

"They left about two hours ago" he replied with a smirk. Had she really been here waiting for her best friend for two hours?

Bonnie sighed, irritated. "Fine, I'll see you at the dance then" she replied as she started to make her way to the door.

Damon rolled his eyes and moved to stand in front of her. It amused her how she still wasn't used to him appearing in front of her all of a sudden. When she jumped slightly his blue eyes always traveled down to her supple breasts, before looking into her big hazel eyes.

"Move Damon" demanded the caramel skinned witch.

"No you-" he didn't get to finish. The pain in his head made him growl and glare at her, an aneurism "Damn it...witch" he said through clenched teeth.

Bonnie smirked at him, the feeling she got when she did this was empowering, not that she would admit it to anyone but it was almost as empowering as the powers she had gotten a few days ago. Her hazel eyes followed him as he fell to his knees. She moved around him and headed for the door. Once she was near it she let him go.

Damon got up quickly and pinned her to the closed door. The surprise and shock in her eyes was visible and expected, but he wasn't expecting to smell her arousle and he intended to see where it went. "Was that really needed? I was going to tell you that Elena left something for you" he whispered near her ear. He pulled back and stared down at her. He could hear her heart pumping and her pulse race.

Bonnie felt her breath hitch, he was so close to her, she could feel the strength in his body. The heat coming off of him, or maybe that was her, she wasn't sure. His blue eyes where like pools of ocean water, she could get lost in them in a second. She blinked twice to clear the cloud of lust in her head. With the flick of her wrist she sent him flying back to the wall of the living room, pinning him there.

"Damn it Bonnie! If you don't let me go you are going to be sorry!" he growled as he tried to get free. It was clear to him that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Bonnie slowly walked over to him. She felt it, something in her changed, it was like she was high or drunk or maybe both. But it wasn't on drugs, it was on the power she had. She also felt something in the air change as she stood in front of Damon. Her eyes slowly took him in. His chest and arms, that where straining as he tried to get free. The black t-shirt he wore ridding up slightly, exposing a strip of skin and evidence of a happy trail. Her eyes went lower and was surprised to see a slight bulge in his pants. Bonnie blushed slightly as she met his eyes and flicked her wrist again, releasing him.

Damon was surprised at the way she walked over to him. She radiating confidence, sexual need and power. But he could still tell that she was a bit unsure of what was going on, that was something he liked about her, she put up an act but at the end of it all she was still Bonnie. He could feel her eyes slowly taking him in as he tried to get free, he knew he was hard, hell he hadn't been this turned on in a while. Not that being held pinned down turned him on, it was the woman that stood in front if him that turned him on.

"Elena picked out a dress for you, thought you might like it" he said as he stood in front of her.

"Where is it?" Bonnie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon moved to the couch and was in front of her a second later, holding two black bags.

"Here" he said as he handed them to her.

"Where's the bathroom?" asked Bonnie as she took them from him.

Damon tilled his chin, "Up stairs" he said as he went to go grab a glass of scotch.

Bonnie sighed and headed up the stairs. She stooped at the top of the stairs, _Great which one is it?_ she thought to herself. She slowly walked down the hall, past closed doors, she sighed and picked one at random. The room was very big, there was a king sized bed and drawers near the large window. She peeked into the bathroom and was surprised at how big it was. The sink was obviously for two and the shower was a walk in shower, there was also a nice deep tub.

Bonnie sighed and went over to the bed. She placed both bags on it and slowly started to take her clothes off. Once she was just in her black bra and underwear she opened the first bag, which held a red dress. She pulled it out and put it on, completely unaware of the other person in the room. She looked down at the dress and wrinkled her nose. Nope, she thought to herself as she took it off. She opened the other bag and pulled out a multicolored dress. It seemed to have a deep v-neck and it was short but not too short.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon leaned against the wall near the door. He knew on instinct that she would like the colorful one, it fit her personality. His eyes slowly went down her caramel skin, over nice round butt encased in the black lace panties, down her toned legs. His blue eyes went back up her butt and back. He caught a glimpse of her breasts which threatened to spill out of the black bra she wore. He clenched his jaw as he saw her bend over to pick up her clothes, the tightness in his pants getting beyond uncomfortable.

Bonnie picked up her clothes from the floor and was about to put them back on when something made her turn around. It was a feeling she had for the past two minutes, like someone was watching her. She slowly turned around and gasped, "The hell?!" she yelled as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

Damon straightened up and flashed himself in front of her. He made sure his face was an unreadable mask, blue eyes glaring at her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. She was trying to reach for her clothes and put them on, but she couldn't seem to find them on the bed.

"I could ask you the same, witch, this is my room" he replied in a harsh voice.

"I didn't know I just picked a random room" Bonnie said as she finally found her jeans. She moved away from him and pulled them on.

Damon was surprised that out of all the other rooms, she picked his. His eyes followed her movements as she pulled on her jeans.

Bonnie turned around and faced him, looking for her top. She could feel his gaze on her, the weight of it gluing her to where she stood. Her eyes landed on her top, which was by his feet, Great just great! she thought to herself. She should have seen it coming, it was Damon after all, before she knew it he was standing right in front of her with her top in his hand.

"Looking for this?" he said in a low seductive tone, his blue eyes darkening with lust

Bonnie felt like she couldn't breath, his scent was intoxicating and her whole body felt like it was going to explode.

"Give me my top, Damon" she whispered, knowing he could still hear her.

"What if I don't" he challenged, hoping that he wouldn't set his brain on fire.

Bonnie glared at him and flicked her wrist. He slammed into the wall with a groan, "That's what happens when you don't listen" she said as she grabbed her top which had fallen out of his hand and onto the floor. She didn't realize that she had let him go, suddenly she felt the air being taken out of her lungs as he pinned her to the bed.

Damon wasn't expecting her to pin him to the wall, he also wasn't expecting for her to let him go at least not before she was fully dressed. He couldn't help himself, as soon as she let him go he pinned her to the bed. The pain in his pants and the smell of her arousle making his control break. His blue eyes, now a shade darker, looked at the caramel skinned beauty beneath him. He knew that she had enough power to set him on fire if she wanted to, instead he felt her trying to create some friction between them. He let out a low growl at the feeling of her heat so close to his erection.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he pressed his hard erection into her thigh. He smirked when he felt her shiver

"I could ask you the same thing" Bonnie replied in a steady voice.

"You could stop me" he paused slightly, "Why aren't you"

Bonnie tilted her hips up slightly, "I don't want to" she gasped when she felt his erection press hard between her legs.

Damon leaned down and slowly places butterfly kisses over the swells of her breasts and up to her collarbone. He let his tongue taste her skin and moaned at how wonderful she tasted. She tasted like something fruity, maybe what Spring would taste like.

"Damon" Bonnie moaned out as she arched into him, her eyes fluttering closed. Her mind was on sensory-over load. It felt like she was going to explode and catch on fire all at the same time. Every time his lips touched her skin she felt a shock go through her and straight to her now soaked core.

Damon let go of her arms, which had been pinned down on either side of her head. He kissed her jaw line before quickly getting up. He took his shirt and jeans off in record time.

Bonnie shivered as the air hit her overly heated skin. She knew he wasn't on the bed or even next to her, so she slowly opened her eyes._ Did I imagine it? Was it a dream?_ she wondered to herself as she propped her self up on her elbows. She slowly looked around the room, as a sinking feeling came over her.

Damon stood still as he saw her open her eyes. He was going to test her one last time to make sure it was what she wanted. He saw her slowly prop herself up on her elbows and look around the room. Her hazel eyes finally landed on him and slightly widened in surprise.

As soon as she saw Damon naked except for his boxers, Bonnie knew that she hadn't imagined it. Her eyes widened at how hot he looked naked, well almost naked. The next thing she knew she felt him press her down onto the bed.

His long expert fingers quickly undid her jeans and slowly pulled them down her toned legs. He heard Bonnie's blood start racing faster, and he saw her blush slightly as his hands went back up her legs.

Bonnie felt her breathing come in short gasps, this _wasn't_ happening, it _couldn't_ be happening. But it was. Damon was kneeling in between her legs and it was evident that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Damon" she whimpered, as she let herself fall back onto the bed.

Damon's hands traveled up her sides as his eyes locked onto hers. "What do you want Bonnie?" he asked as he bent down to kiss and lick her neck.

Bonnie hands went to his back the second she felt his lips on her skin. "You" she groaned out.

Damon groaned as he felt her dig her nails into his shoulders. He pulled back and looked down at her. He smirked at the fact that her hands where now going over his stomach and playing with the elastic of his boxers.

The next thing Bonnie knew she was completely naked to Damon's hungry lustful gaze.

"I liked those" she pouted as she saw the scraps of what used to be her underwear and bar.

Damon grinned, "You look better with out them" he mumbled against her thigh. He kissed his was up and down her thighs for a few minutes, before slowly kissing his way to her lower abdomen.

Bonnie was now a whimpering mess. Every time she thought he was going to touch her where she needed him he would move to her her other leg. It was pure torture, exquisitely wonderful torture.

"Please Damon!" she said loudly as she opened her eyes.

Damon was addicted to all the sounds she was making as she squirmed under his touch. God he wanted her badly, but he was determined to have her remember their time together every time she saw him. He looked down at her lip and kissed her softly. What he thought was going to be a sweet kiss quickly turned into hungry lustful kiss. He groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Bonnie wished just this once that she didn't need to breath. But breathing was necessary, so she reluctantly broke the kiss and panted as Damon attacked her neck and chest with his tongue and lips. She ran her hands through his dark hair as she arched into his mouth. God that mouth of his, she would never be able to look at it the same way every again. She almost screamed when his mouth found her erect nipples. This was too much, and he hadn't even touched her soaking pussy yet.

Damon smirked arrogantly as he sucked on her nipples. He sucked on them like his life depended on it. He gently bit down on one of them as his fingers tweaked and teased the other.

As soon as Damon bit her nipple she broke. She came with a loud moan, as she felt his hands gently skim over her skin.

Damon gently soothed her as she came down from her climax. He smiled down at her when she opened her eyes. They still had that hazy look to them. "Welcome back" he whispered as he gently bit her ear

Bonnie had never thought she could come with just having her breasts touched. She heard girls at school who could, but she never thought she would be one of them. After calming her breathing down she opened her eyes and was met with Damon's blue eyes and one of his smirks. She sighed as she felt him gently bit her ear.

"That mouth of yours is something else" she whispered in his ear as she ranked her nails down his back.

Damon groaned as he rubbed his erection near her core. "So is yours" he said before pulling her into a fiery kiss. He let out a low growl as he felt the tip of his dick rub against her soaking pussy.

Bonnie moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his lower back. She didn't know when he had taken his boxers off but she didn't care, she needed him inside her. She pulled back slightly, "Please Damon, I need you" she gasped out as she tightened her legs around his back.

Damon grew even harder at her words. He gently nudged her soaked pussy with his dick. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear as he slowly pushed into her. He saw her shut her eyes as she inhale sharply. He couldn't help but moan out at how she felt around him. She was so tight and wet around his hard dick. Her warmth made him wish he could stay inside her forever. Despite the fact that he wanted to take her fast and hard, he didn't want to hurt her more than she already was.

Bonnie felt like she was being stretched beyond the point of being comfortable, which she was, but the feeling didn't last long. She soon felt like she needed more, she needed him to move. She opened her eyes and saw the worry in Damon's blue ones, but there was also lust and desire in them. "Move, please" she begged as she pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

Damon thrusted his hips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as he felt her contract her walls around him, he took that as a sign to keep going. He more than happily accepted and kept up with the slow but deep thrusts.

Bonnie moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but she let him win, as the delicious feeling in her lower abdomen increased. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged, which was rewarded with a growl from Damon.

Damon pulled away and unhooked her caramel legs from around his waist. He caressed them slowly before putting then over his shoulders. Below him Bonnie was a whimpering mess. "Damn it, Damon!" she hissed at him. The next thing he knew he was the one laying on the bed.

Bonnie knew he was trying to be gentle with her, but she didn't want gentle. Her need made her take things into her own hands. She flipped them over with a flick of her wrist and pinned him down. She saw a flicker of surprise cross his features before he looked up her her with pure cranial desire. She placed her hands on his chest before she started to ride him. Having him inside her was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. "Bon, relax" Damon said from underneath.

Her hazel eyes locked with his blue ones, "You're going to move" she replied as she circled her hips.

Damon tried to buck his hips up but couldn't, "No...I...I promise I wont"

Bonnie released him before she started to ride him again. This time her mind was completely taken over by her need. She dug her nails into his chest as she felt him slightly bend his knees. The new angle caused him to go even deeper into her, hitting a spot she never knew could be reached. When he wrapped his arms around her she almost lost it. The new angle gave her such an amazing feeling. She threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him for all she was worth.

Damon immediately saw the change in her when she let him go. She gave into her pleasure and started riding him like it was the only thing on her mind. He placed his hands on her thighs before slowly moving them up to her breasts. Bending his knees he started thrusting into her, needing to have some type of control. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her roughly. He smirked slightly as the new angle almost made her scream. He kissed her back with just as much passion. One of his hands snaked its way down to her clit and started rubbing it.

Bonnie bucked in his arms as he started rubbing the little bundle of nerves. She broke the kiss just in time to bury her face in his neck and let out an agonizingly pleasurable scream. She felt her body spasm a few times before she came down from her high.

Damon kissed her shoulder as he waited for her to calm down. He could have come with her, but he wanted to make this last. Once he felt she had calmed down he flipped them over. "You're still flexible from cheer, right?" he asked as he played with her breasts.

Bonnie just nodded as she moaned out. She felt him bend her knees and push them towards her chest. She looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes. "Don't worry" Damon replied as he pushed into her still soaking pussy. He leaned over her legs and kissed her softly. The new angle made her feel like yet again he was hitting spots inside her she didn't know she had.

Damon wanted to take this round slow and see what turned the exotic which below him on. He kissed her softly before pressing their foreheads together, "You like this don't you?" he panted as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

Bonnie nodded and gasped very time he pushed back into her. Why wasn't he going any faster?! she thought to herself through the cloud of lust. She reached for him and pulled him into yet another heated kiss. "Yes, oh god" she moaned over and over in between kisses.

"You like how my dick feels inside your tight wet pussy, don't you?" he whispered into her ear before licking it.

"Damon, harder. I can take it. Please!" Bonnie gasped, she could feel she was so close, yet so far away. If he kept doing this she wouldn't last much longer.

Damon growled at her words as he started to slam into her over and over again. He grunted as he felt her nails really dig into his back. Yup she was scratching him, he didn't care. All he cared about was sending Bonnie flying into a thousand pieces as he came inside her.

Bonnie felt like she was going to catch on fire any second. The warmth in her lower abdomen increased with every thrust and ever kiss Damon gave her. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. It ripped a scream from her throat, that sounded like a mess of cuss words. Her vision went white and then black. But before that happened she felt Damon come inside her.

Damon kept thrusting into her as he kissed whatever skin his lips could find. He felt her walls grip him in a death grip, he thrusted once more before he came. The scream that escaped Bonnie's mouth made him come harder inside her. After he calmed down a bit he put her legs down and gently pulled out of her. He pushed her damp hair out of her face and lay next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

Bonnie moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. "Wha- What happened?" she said in a sleepy voice

"You passed out" he said with a small smirk, "Your orgasm was that strong"

Bonnie blushed as she unconsciously snuggled into his side. "I wont be able to look at you the same way" he said as he wrapped an arm around her. Bonnie smiled as she ran her fingers slowly down his chest. "Same" she mumbled against his side.

"Wanna take a shower?" he asked as he looked down at her. He didn't give her time to reply, as he picked her up in his arms and flashed them to the shower.

After giving her three more orgasm in the shower, he pulled her out and slowly dried her off. "I'll let you get ready" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks," she said as she walked back to the bed an started putting on her clothes. "You owe me a new pair of underwear" she said over her shoulder.

Damon growled as he appeared behind her, "Don't worry I'll get you a new pair" he said huskily into her ear. He felt her shiver against him, "I need to change, Damon, I'll see you at the dance" she said as she turned around in his arms. Damon felt her warm lips on against his neck. "Ok, I'll see you there" he replied as he unwillingly pulled away from her and left the room.

After Bonnie finished getting redressed she took the colorful dress with her and headed down stairs. She sighed and headed for the door, pausing she turned around and looked at the room one last time. She knew this wouldn't happen again, but she would always keep the memory of their time together. The way he made her feel and how he was strangely gentle with her. She did feel guilty that she had cheated on Jeremy but as long as Damon didn't say anything no one would know.

Twenty minutes later she walked into her room. A smile spread across her lips as she saw the Victoria Secret's bag sitting in her bed. She put the dress down and looked into the bag. She pulled out a black lace bra and matching and shook her head lightly. To her surprise there was another set of lingering. These were red and there was a note on top of the bra,

_Told you I would get you a new pair. Black one is for you the red one is for me (; See you tonight Bon_

_P.S Unfortunately I'm going to start calling you Judey and Witch again. Don't forget about our time together, might happen again soon_

Bonnie smiled sadly at the note, knowing that if things went to plan with in the next few days there wouldn't be a next time. She took a deep breath before getting ready for the dance.


End file.
